granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
Jewel Resort Casino
The Jewel Resort Casino is a mini-game area where players can bet their luck on poker, slots, or bingo and purchase various prizes using casino chips. To play at the casino, you must clear chapter 8 of the main quest, then acquire some chips (can be bought directly at a rate of 100 rupies to 5 chips, found in the Hall, or won from certain quests) and start playing. As of August 5, 2016, poker's 2-card version maximum bet has been tripled for all formats, and a new 1000-chip bet format has been added. = Poker = Poker can be played in 1, 10, 100, and 1000 chip bet formats. You can also select which version of double up you want between 2-card and 1-card, although it is highly recommended to pick 2-card. The game is your standard Draw Poker: Get dealt a hand of 5 cards, hold the cards you want while discarding the rest (click the cards to hold them), and hope you make a winning hand. If you've never played Poker before, there are 53 cards in the deck: 2-9, Jack, Queen, King, Ace in four different suits, and a Joker that acts as a wild card. You try to end up with certain combinations of cards in order to win. The hands you can make and their payouts are as follows (multiple payouts will be listed as 1/10/100/1000 chip tales): * One Pair: Have two cards of the same rank and nothing else. In GBF this is a losing hand and is just being listed for completion's sake. ** Example: 2-7-7-4-K * Two Pair: Have two pairs. x1 payout. ** Example: 4-J-J-A-4 * Three of a Kind: Have three cards of the same rank. 1x payout. ** Example: Q-Q-5-3-Q * Straight: Have 5 cards in sequential order. Note that an Ace can count "low" (lower than 2) or "high" (higher than King), but cannot "link" King and 2 for a straight. x2/x3/x3/x3 payout. ** Example: A-10-J-K-Q, in order this would be 10-J-Q-K-A ** Not An Example: Q-A-2-K-J * Flush: Have your entire hand be the same suit. x4 payout. ** Example: A-4-7-J-10, all Clubs. * Full House: Have a Three of a Kind and a pair. x5/x5/x5/x10 payout. ** Example: A-A-J-A-J * Four of a Kind: Have four cards of the same rank. x10/x10/x15/x20 payout. ** Example: 10-10-10-10-2 * Straight Flush: Have a straight in the same suit. x15/x15/x20/x25 payout. ** Example: A-5-3-2-4, all Hearts. * Five of a Kind: Have five cards of the same rank. This is the only hand that requires the Joker to make. x30/x40/x50/x60 payout. ** Example: Joker-3-3-3-3 * Royal Straight Flush: Ace-King-Queen-Jack-10, all in the same suit. The game forces that exact combo: Having a Joker results in a Straight Flush instead. x100/x150/x200/x250 payout. Once you make a winning hand, you can choose to double up. Double-up uses a single fresh deck and comes in two varieties: * 1-Card: Guess if the next card will be "low" (2-8) or "high" (9-A). Guess right, you double your winnings and may choose to keep going or take your chips. Guess wrong, you lose everything. The amount of times you can double up is unlimited, provided you can keep guessing correctly. However, since 1-card is entirely luck-based it is generally avoided. * 2-Card: You are dealt a card and must guess if the next card will be higher or lower. Aces always rank above the King in double-up. Again, correctly guessing doubles your earnings and lets you keep going while a wrong guess costs you everything. If the card is the same, it's a draw: you keep your current medals and may choose to keep going. After the first double-up, you will be betting on the newest card. For example, if you start with a 4, bet high and are dealt a J, your next bet will be high/low on the Jack. 2-card is limited to 10 deals (draws count towards this limit) or 500x the table's bet, whichever is reached first. For 2-card double-up on the 1000-bet table, the maximum possible winnings are: * Two Pair, Three of a Kind: 1,024,000 after 10 double-ups * Straight: 1,536,000 after 9 double-ups * Flush: 2,048,000 after 9 double-ups * Full House: 2,560,000 after 8 double-ups * Four of a Kind: 2,560,000 after 7 double-ups * Straight Flush: 1,600,000 after 6 double-ups * Five of a Kind: 1,600,000 after 5 double-ups * Royal Straight Flush: 2,000,000 after 3 double-ups = Slots = Comes in 1/10/100 chip bets. You may buy up to three lines (horizontal only), and hope you win. On 100-bet there's a Super Jackpot that is listed in the Hall. It's recommended to only play Slots if you have an abundance of medals from the other games and want some achievements. = Bingo = Bingo could be considered the PvP area of the casino, as you play against others with the highest stakes in the casino on the line each game. Bingo tables come in 5 player/100 bet, 10 player/1000 bet, and 20 player/10k bet, but you may wager up to 10 times the table bet before a game begins. GBF Bingo is played as follows: * The board is 5x5, with 1-25 randomly placed on the board (one number will be missing as it's the center "free space") and each column given a color. As numbers are drawn, players mark the numbers on their board. The goal is to make a line of 5 claimed spaces, either horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. * To begin, 4-6 balls are given for free. * Afterwards, 5 balls are pulled one at a time. The player may click on the corresponding space on the board to mark the number on their board or may wait and have the number auto-mark. * Matches can only be made with numbers, not colors. However, if both the number and color match, the space will be marked as a diamond instead of a star. * After manually marking three spaces, the player will gain a Chance Ball that is an automatic perfect match to one of the unclaimed spots on the player's board. The Chance Ball is pulled independently from the main draw, making it possible to draw a duplicate of the Chance Ball later in the game. * If the player can make 5-in-a-row to claim Bingo before all of the balls are drawn, they will get a payout depending on when they obtained their Bingo compared to everyone else: ** The first player(s) to reach Bingo win 10x their bet. ** Second place: 5x ** Third place: 3x ** Fourth place: 2x ** Ties simply award all players to make the Bingo that turn the appropriate prize. ** If someone is lucky enough to make a Bingo with entirely diamonds (a Super Bingo), they win 700x their bet. If they Super Bingo with a max bet, all the zeroes become 7s. As an example, getting Super Bingo with a 10k bet on the 10 player table is worth 7,777,777 medals instead of simply 7 million. Super Bingo does not care about placement except for the extremely rare occurrence of two players getting a Super in the same game. * It's possible that nobody can win if no Bingos have been claimed after the 5th ball. It's also possible for the game to end early if Bingo is claimed on four different turns (including "turn 0" free ball Bingos). Much of the strategy in Bingo revolves around when you claim your Chance Ball, due to it being outside the main draw. Generally you'll want to at least wait until you are in "Reach" (one space from winning) to claim, although some wait until the end. The risk of claiming early is that you may lose a ball if the chance ball comes up in the main draw, but claiming it late runs the risk of losing earnings to others getting Bingo first, and there's always the chance that you wait until the last ball to claim only to to have the final ball be the number used for the (unclaimable) free space. However, if you obtain a Super Reach (one space from a potential Super Bingo) it can be worth it to wait until the very end to remove as many numbers as possible, although this runs the risk of completing the Bingo but in the wrong color. = Casino Shop = Your hard-earned chips can be traded in for various items. All items have limited quantities, but materials and consumables refresh daily and/or monthly. * The first purchase of the Jewel Modele gun unlocks the SSR character Christina. * The Laevateinn sword reduces as though it were a Premium SSR weapon. Category:Casino